Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate generally to a butterfly valve for use within a fluid flow passageway and, more particularly, to a butterfly valve configuration that reduces the amount of contamination trapped between a seal and a groove of the butterfly valve.
Conventional butterfly valves customarily include a rotatable valve element, such as a disc for example, which includes a seal. The valve element is mounted within a fluid flow within, for example, a conduit. The seal should provide an effective seal around the periphery of the valve element while still allowing the valve element to easily rotate between an open and closed position. During operation, fluid flowing through the butterfly valve may be contaminated with debris. For example, if the valve assembly is disposed on an aircraft, the conduit may conduct hot air (e.g. upwards of 1000 to 1200 degrees Fahrenheit) that carries dirt, sand, and/or other granulated debris. This debris gradually accumulates around the periphery of the valve element within the groove housing the seal. If too many particles collect within the groove, the seal is hindered from functioning properly.